vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW Official Imagery
For fan-created images, see the Fanart page. This page consists of any sort of VGCW imagery that has appeared during a live broadcast or images made for the broadcast but didn't make an appearance. This page was created by BRYN4444 featuring images primarily made by him. For the images that weren't, credit is appropriately given. If an image you've made appeared on the show, but is not here, please contact me. The Logos VGCW Old vgcw logo.png|Limited run old VGCW logo by BRYN4444. OldVGCW.png|Old VGCW logo by Bobbersson. S3logo.png|Saints Row inspired VGCW Season 3 logo. VGCW_4_End_Game.png|End Game 4 Logo. Created by Dazwa. VGCW End Game 5.png|End Game 5 Logo. Base image by Dazwa with additions by Potato & BRYN. VGCW StarRoad.png|Star Road Logo. Created by Potatosaurusrex VGCW End Game 6.png|End Game 6 Logo. Base image by Dazwa with additions by Potato. VGCWEndGame7Logo.png|End Game 7 Logo. Base image by Dazwa with additions by Bazza. War.E.O.Speedwagon.png|End Game 8 Logo. Base image by Dazwa with additions by Potatosaurusrex and BRYN mitb.png|VGCW Money in the Bank Logo. Created by Potato. B6wsKMIIAAIhKDG (1).png|New Star Road logo. Additions by Bazza. VGCWGreatTournamentIITurbo.png|The Great Tournament II Turbo Logo. Originally by TOH, enlarged by BRYN. Vgcw_logo.png|Current VGCW logo by BRYN4444. VGCW GameShark Attacks.png|Season 11 logo by TOH. World Tour Logo.png|Season 12 Logo by TOH. Symphmoney copy.png|VGCW: Blood Money Logo. By Cran Rightia. Mega Evolution.png|Mega Evolution Logo. Ripped from Pokemon. WVGCW Fdlogo.png|Female Division logo. VGCWbreakdown.png|Breakdown logo. VGCWbreakdown2of3.png|Breakdown 2/3 (Season 3 Finale) Logo by BRYN4444. BreakdownIV.png|Breakdown IV (Season 4 Finale) Logo by BRYN4444. breakdownFIVE.png|Breakdown F.I.V.E. (Season 5 Finale) Logo by BRYN4444. File:Vgcwfd-mitb.png|WVGCW Money in the Bank Logo. Recreated by BRYN4444. Breakdown06logo.png|Breakdown 06 (Season 6 Finale) Logo by BRYN4444. WVGCW.png|Current WVGCW Logo. WWEVGCW.png|VGCW VS. WWE Logo used during WVGCW. SplatWres.png|SplatWres Logo. Created by BRYN4444. Breakdown777.png|Breakdown 777 Logo. Created by BRYN4444. WVGCW-RoyalRumble.png|WVGCW Royal Rumble Logo. SplatWres2.png|SplatWres 2 Logo. Created by BRYN4444 Additional Shows VGCW at Home.png|VGCW: At Home Logo. Created by TheTOH. SNST_Transparent.png|SNST Logo. By Supernormal Step. OldEDBW.png|Old Extreme DudeBro Wrestling Logo. Based on ECW Logos. By Dudebro and BRYN. EDBW_Logo.png|Current Extreme DudeBro Wrestling Logo. ECW inspired BRYN. EDBW Lockdown.png|EDBW Season 5 Logo. By John Dudebro. WresEffect.png|EDBW Season 6 Logo. By John Dudebro. OldVGCWArena.png|Old VGCW: Arena Logo. Modified Elder Scrolls: Arena Logo. VGCW_ARENA.png|Final VGCW: Arena Logo. Removed lettering, updated logo. BWA.png|BWA Logo. Created by Cran Righita, upresed by BRYN. BWAwithText.png|BWA Logo Text Only. The_King_of_Fighters_Logo.png|BWA: The King Of Fighters Tournament Logo. Ripped from The King Of Fighters. jnt-final-round.png|BWA: Final Round Logo. Created by JNT. Please Stand By Collage Style I wanted that "Classic Wrestling Collage" feel for these images. You know, when they show moments of old and each clip blurs together with the last? No? Just me? Vgcw videobanner.png|The first video banner. Vgcwbanner-new1-tyt.png|Additional links. Vgcwbanner-new2-tyt.png|Reworked to reduce clutter. Vgcwbanner-new3-tyt.png|Reworked to add new logo. Vgcwbanner-4.png|The second video banner. Vgcwbanner-5.png|Updated Snake, Replaced Link. The Third Season Originally planned to have the Ganon spot change with each new VGCW Champion but I forgot to give Bazza the Barkley image in time for the show, and then DK had the belt pulled completely. S3 vgcw videobanner.png|Ganon focused; His attempt to regain the belt. S3 vgcw videobanner barkley.png|Unused; Barkley focused. S3 vgcw videobanner dk.png|Unused; DK focused. Loading Screen Began creating them mid-season 3. The concept was easy; the hardest part was trying to get a blank enough version of the WWE 13 loading screen to add characters well to. Provided without link information for your saving pleasure. WWE '13 Male Division VGCW-standby Eggman.png VGCW-standby Waluigi.png VGCW-standby Vegeta.png VGCW-standby Snake.png VGCW-standby Nappa.png VGCW-standby Kacho.png VGCW-standby Gaben.png VGCW-standby Wily.png VGCW-standby Jensen.png VGCW-standby Dracula.png VGCW-standby Dan.png VGCW-standby MajinVegeta.png VGCW-standby Groose.png VGCW-standby Ganondorf.png VGCW-standby Barkley.png VGCW-standby Geno.png VGCW-standby Flint.png VGCW-standby DK.png VGCW-standby Haggar.png VGCW-standby Wario.png VGCW-standby Luigi.png VGCW-standby Scorpion.png VGCW-standby Red.png VGCW-standby Barret.png VGCW-standby AVGN.png Female Division VGCW-standby Grunty.png VGCW-standby Cammy.png VGCW-standby Poison.png VGCW-standby Zelda.png VGCW-standby Daisy.png VGCW-standby Peach.png VGCW-standby Shaundi.png VGCW-standby Terra.png VGCW-standby Tina.png VGCW-standby_Rinoa.png VGCW-standby_Ivy.png VGCW-standby_Chie.png VGCW-standby_Rocket.png VGCW-standby_Roll.png WWE 2K14 Male Division Standby2K14_Zangief.png Standby2K14_Octodad.png Standby2K14_Dan.png Standby2K14_Vegeta.png Standby2K14_Bowser.png Standby2K14_Nappa.png Standby2K14_Barkley.png Standby2K14_Sonic.png Standby2K14_WarioWareInc.png Standby2K14_Groose.png Standby2K14_Red.png Standby2K14_Adam.png Standby2K14_LittleMac.png Standby2K14_Phoenix.png Standby2K14_Ganondorf.png Standby2K14_Kefka.png Female Division Standby2K14_Cammy.png Standby2K14_Tina.png Standby2K14_Terra.png Standby2K14_Karma.png Standby2K14_Lightning.png Standby2K14_Bayonetta.png Standby2K14_nWo.png Standby2K14_Saint.png Standby2K14_Chell.png Standby2K14_The_Boss.png Standby2K14_Ayla.png Standby2K14_Zelda.png Standby2K14 Samus.png Standby2K14 Lucina.png Season 4: Wrestlevania To fit with the "Wrestlevania" theme, created this by mixing Castlevania artwork with VGCW CAW models to hilarious effects. Season4-videobanner.png Season4-videobanner-left.png|Twitter and URL loved to the left side. Season4-videobanner-alt.png|Removed Twitter and URL for saving pleasure. Season 5: Dragon Brawl Created an image with a Dragon Ball feel by putting it in the World Martial Arts Tournament ring. Also features a dragon radar and a full logo. Dragon_Brawl_Logo.png|Stand alone logo. Season5-videobanner.png Season5-videobanner-alt.png|Removed Twitter and URL for saving pleasure. Season 9: Money in the Bank Created by Potato and used for the Money in the Bank "PPV" during Season 9. Mitb1.png|Money in the Bank stand-by screen. Created by Potato. Mitb2.png|MitB stand-by without logo. Posters Posters were made as a way to make the season finale shows more PPV themed. Breakdownposter.png|VGCW Female Division: Breakdown by BRYN Endgame5poster.jpg|VGCW End Game 5 Poster by mcdropkick Endgame6poster.jpg|VGCW End Game 6 Poster by mcdropkick Breakdown2of3poster.png|VGCW Female Division: Breakdown 2/3 by BRYN Breakdown2of3posterrevived.png|Revived VGCW Female Division: Breakdown 2/3 by BRYN endgame7poster.jpg|VGCW End Game 7 Poster by mcdropkick BreakdownIVposter.png|VGCW Female Division: Breakdown IV Executive Action by BRYN endgame8poster.jpg|VGCW End Game 8 Poster by mcdropkick breakdownFIVEposter.png|VGCW Female Division: Breakdown F.I.V.E. by BRYN adsf.png|VGCW End Game X by Potatosaurusrex breakdown06poster.png|VGCW Female Division: Breakdown 06 by BRYN COETXAdUAAAGmuG.jpg|VGCW: Infinite Summer poster by Potatosaurusrex. #1, Casual Championship COUV7hwWUAAm1le.jpg|#2, Co-Op Championship COZUWZtXAAAubB1.jpg|#3, VGCW Championship EndgameX1poster.jpg|VGCW End Game X1 by Potatosaurusrex SplatWres2Poster.png|SplatWres 2 Poster featuring artwork by Maniacykt. Wiki Frontpage Slide 1: What is VGCW? A simple image that is meant to show the VGCW logo and sum up the current events. VGCW_Slider1-1st.png|Used when the wiki was being developed, changed before it went public. VGCW_Slider1-2nd.png|Proper logo. VGCW Slider1-3rd.png|Season 3; Has the DBZ Tournament logo behind the VGCW logo. VGCW_Slider1-4th.png|Season 4; Had a Castlevania castle in the background to relate to Dracula. VGCW Slider1-5th.png|Season 4 End; For Gabe's victory as new GM. VGCW Slider1-5th-b.png|Unused; For if Adam Jensen became the GM Tournament. VGCW Slider1-6th.png|Season 5; Shows Shenron and the Dragon Balls. VGCW Slider1-7th.png|One Year Anniversary Celebration. VGCW Slider1-8th.png|All the shows at the time. Slide 2: Champions Was for showing off the VGCW Championship, but after the new belt came in it now shows all the Championships. VGCW Slider2-1st.png|Original VGCW Championship VGCW_Slider2-2nd.png|VGCW/Female Division belts, pre Gurl Co-Op. VGCW_Slider2-3rd.png|Added Gurl Co-Op belt. VGCW_Slider2-4th.png|All the old main show belts. Slide 3: Wrestlers Made to show the current fan favorites and top contenders or threats in the VGCW. VGCW_Slider3-1st.png|Late Season 1 themed. VGCW Slider3-2nd.png|Late Season 2 themed. VGCW Slider3-3rd.png|Season 3 themed. VGCW Slider3-4th.png|VGCW Season 4 & WVGCW Season 2 themed. VGCW Slider3-5th.png|VGCW Season 5-7 & WVGCW Season 3-4 themed. VGCW Slider3-6th.png|VGCW Season 8-10 & WVGCW Season 5-6 themed. Slide 4: Other Originally linked to the match types page. Now links to the forums. VGCW_Slider4-1st.png|The first ring break of VGCW. Nappa VS. Gabe Newell. VGCW_Slider4-2nd.png|The wording for this one was a little on the nose. Spin-off Show Images Additional images used during can be found on their show pages. Other Images VGCW thanksforwatching.png|Unused; Thought it would bring the wrong idea of the night's events being untrue/a dream. Vgcw_InternetChampBelt_fade.png|The original VGCW Championship; Heavily photoshopped Zack Ryder belt. VGCW ChannelBanner.png|Unused, Probably because it features Baz McMahon too prominently. Dunk.png|Used in his loading screen. Took forever because I practically remake the logo to remove jpg artifacts. Terror Baltimore White.png|Used in her loading screen. Sometimes I get carried away. Terror_Baltimore_Black.png|Alternate Black. AlternateEndGame4.png|Unused; My version of the End Game logo. Category:VGCW Information